Beyond friends: a Splatoon fanfic
by SoraKid27
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 are becoming good friends. They start hanging out a lot, and create a good friend ship. But as Agent 4 goes missing, and the past is relived, how will Agent 3 react to Agent 8's past? DISCLAIMER: This is rated M for a reason. There will be Adult content, themes, and lemons later on.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own splatoon 2 or any of its characters. All rights go to Nintendo._**

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so sorry if I made some spelling errors. I am planning to write more chapters to this, and there will be some explicit content later on. This is just the prologue, so its not going to be that long. other chapters will be longer. This story takes place after the main story and Octo Expansion story modes are finished. Other than that, Enjoy!**

I slowly walked across Inkopolis Square, trying to remember where Pearl and Marina told me to meet them. I hadn't seen them or Agent 8 since the battle with Tartar, so I was excited to catch up. After standing around for a couple minutes, I remembered that they were at a cafe a couple blocks away. As I went to check the time, I got an angry text from Pearl telling me to hurry up. I then put my phone into my pocket and started walking.


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own any of the rights to Splatoon. All rights are reserved by and go to Nintendo**.

I walked up to the table consisting of Pearl, Marina, and Agent 8. When Pearl saw me, she immediately starting yelling at me about being late.

"Let me guess," Marina started. "You ended up walking in circles for about 10 minutes because you forget where to go."

"Yeah... whoops." I stated.

"So,"Pearl said. "Where's 4?"

"He said he was in the middle of something and would catch up with us later." I responded.

I then sat my gaze onto the Octo girl.

She was still wearing her leather crop top and a leather skirt. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. I hadn't noticed how beautiful they were before. _"Kinda cute..." _I thought. She then looked up and caught me staring at her. She blushed a little bit, looked away for a second, and then smiled. It put a smile on my face too.

"I never did get your name..." I said.

"Oh!' Marina said. "8's real name is Bridgette."

"My name is Lucas." I responded. "Nice to officially meet you!"

I stuck out my hand for a handshake, and she flinched.

"Woah.." I mumbled. "A little jumpy, are we?"

She thought for a moment and then returned the handshake.

We all then sat down and ate lunch, sharing some stories and catching up with each other. They told me all about the deep sea metro.

"She doesn't talk much, does she" I said.

"No," Marina said. "She hasn't said a single word to us since we've met her. We don't really mind, though. It fits her personality."

I gave 8 a quick glance, and then looked back.

"Ok." I said. I wasn't going to question it. "So," I started. "Have you figured out where she's going to be staying?

"Well, Pearl and I _would_ ask if she could stay with us," Marina said.

"_But_ I don't think my parents would be okay if I invited someone else to live with us, especially since Marina already lives in our house full time." Pearl finished.

"So," Marina said. "We were hoping maybe she could stay with you?"

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanks**!


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been caught up with school, grades, etc. All of the craziness from Co-Vid19, (Corona virus) has thrown my life off a little. I'll start updating regularly again soon. Hope you guys enjoy.**

I was a little taken aback by their question.

"My place?" I repeated like an idiot.

Marina nodded. "If you're ok with that, that would be great."

"Ok..." I said. "Sure."

"Great!" Pearl said. "We'll drop her stuff off later tonight."

_Later that night..._

I was cooking some Mac and Cheese when I heard a knock on my door.

I walked over and answered it, and Bridgette stood in the doorway. With a smile on her face, she tilted her hear and waved. I waved back and invited her in.

After getting her stuff situated, Pearl and Marina have me some final words before leaving.

"Don't try anything with her." Marina said with cold eyes. "_Or Else._"

I nodded, while on the inside praying to God she wouldn't kill me.

"Nah." Pearl replied. "Just don't be your usual idiot self and you'll be fine."

I chuckled, then shut the door.

I looked at 8. She looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute.

"Do you want some Mac and cheese?" I said trying to break the silence.

She tilted her head in confusion. I handed her a bowl and a spoon.

"Trust me. You'll love it."

She carefully took a bite, and then immediately smiled and ate more.

After that, we sat down and watched some TV. She loved the TV too.

After a couple hours, I looked over to see that she was asleep on my shoulder. I carefully layed her down and covered her with a blanket. I then went to bed myself.

Around 1 am, I woke up to see Bridgette in the doorway with watery eyes and an upset face.

I knew it was going to be a long night.

**Spooky! jk. Thanks for reading! chapter 3 will be out very soon!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hi guys! It's a beautiful day outside, so of course I'm going to spend it inside writing fanfiction. Yay! Hope you guys enjoy!****Also, I play Splatoon quite often and if anyone reading does and wants to play together, my switch friend code is SW-0824-8895-1590 (it should come up as space comma)**

_Lucas's POV_

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. The room was dark, but I could clearly see the pain in her eyes. Her faced showed it all. She walked over to the bed, sat down next to me and nestled against me, with a pouting face.

"You ok?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

She stayed still.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated, and then nodded again.

I sat up and looked at her.

"So, what happened? How did your dream start?" I inquired.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

_"Right." _I thought to myself. _"She's not one for talking."_I looked around, and saw a notebook on my dresser. I grabbed it and handed it to Bridgette.

"Do you want to write or draw about it?" I asked her.

She took the notebook and wrote for a couple minutes, and then handed it back to me.

I read it to myself.

_"It started with me alone, surrounded by nothing but darkness. I couldn't see what I was standing on, or anything. Then I suddenly fell. A light started to form under me, and it became brighter and bigger, to the point where it became blinding. I felt myself hit the floor, and I as I stood up, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned around to see a dark figure. He said only one thing. 'Get up.' I obeyed, and walked forward. I heard screams of pain and agony around me. I started to tear up, and walked faster and faster. I was now running, trying to get away from the hysteria. I stopped as I saw a familiar girl in front of me. She was hanging there, a noose around her neck, a couple feet off the ground. She looked up at me with dead eyes, and only said the word 'help'. I sunk to the floor screaming, I didn't know what to do, where to go, I was so scared. That's when I woke up."_

I looked up from the notebook, and my eyes met hers. They were so beautiful. I got lost in them. Yet there was so much pain in them. I felt the anger build up in my head. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain. She was too pure.

I stopped. _"Where the hell did that come from?" _I thought. I shook my head and looked back at Bridgette.

"It sounds to me like your suffering from trauma. Maybe from your past?"

I said.

She gave me a look that said, _I understand._"We'll try to find something that might jog your memory, but for now we should get some sleep. I'm sorry I can't do more right now, but I have a job interview tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep. Good night." I said as I closed my eyes.

A couple seconds later,I felt something push against me, and I looked over to see Bridgette hugging me.

"C'mon, you gotta get some sleep." I said, trying to push her away. She wouldn't budge.

I sighed. "You wanna sleep here with me?" I asked. She nodded profusely.

"Alright." I said.

She fell asleep next to me, and soon enough, I drifted of out of consciousness.

**Thank you so much for reading! I try to read all of your reviews and comments to better my writing. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Aight, imma head out.**


	5. Important Notice character bios

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!****I am officially changing agent 3's name from Lucas to Liam. It will be this way in future chapters.**

Also, here are the characters bios.

(sorry I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story)

**Agent 3**

**Real name**: Liam

**Gender**: Male

**Tentacles**: Naturally either medium blue or lime green

**Eye color**: Usually emerald green or sky blue, but changes depending on mood. Red if mad, purple if flirty/turned on/horny, black if enraged, gray when scared, orange when notably happy or excited, deep navy blue when sad, and pink when in love.

**Height:** 5:11

**Build:** Looks average, but actually stronger than most, and when angry, develops un-human like strength.

**Personality**: Pretty chill, optimistic most of the time and a lot wiser than one would think. Gives great advice, but sometimes isolates himself when he doesn't know what to do. Doesn't like to hurt people, but when you make him angry he lets loose. Hates to see an innocent person in danger or being harmed.

**Agent 8****Real name: **Bridgette**Gender: **Female**Tentacles: **Naturally pink in color, wears her hair down, but occasionally puts it in a ponytail.**Eye color:****Height:****Build:****Personality:**


	6. Chapter Four

**2k reads?!?! You guys are awesome!!! Thank you so much!!** **(I don't know if I actually got 2k reads. I saw something that said 2k so that's what came to mind)**

**Sorry**** this took so long to come out. I am a professional procrastinator, but I will try to keep writing as much as I can.****Also, After this story, I think I'm going to switch to Wattpad. I personally like how it's set up better, and it's easier for me to get stuff uploaded.****Alright, enjoy!**

_Bridgette's pov_

I woke up to rays of sunlight coming in from the window. I looked at the clock. 7:45 am. I tried to get up, but felt someone behind me. I saw agent 3 hugging me from behind, his arm around me in bed. I started blushing furiously, and tried to move once again.

"Mmmfffff... Five more minutes..." He mumbled, grabbing me tighter and holding me closer.

I started blushing harder.

_25 minutes later.._

_Liam's pov_

I wake up to see 8's eyes staring back into mine. She immediately blushed and looked away. I then realized that I had my arm around her, in bed, while spooning.

I moved off of her while blushing myself, and got up.

"Get changed and I'll make some breakfast." I told her.

She nodded and started taking off her shirt.

I almost fell over. "N-not here!" I exclaimed, trying to look away.

She tilts her head in confusion, her bra still showing.

"G-go into t-the bathroom!!" I said, my face red as a brick, and my nose starting to bleed.

She looked confused, but obeyed.

I sighed and wiped the blood off my nose.

I made my way to the kitchen, and got out some eggs, bacon and bread.

_smol time skip because I'm lazy._I sat at on he couch with my food and turned on the TV. Bridgette walked out from the bathroom.

"Your food is on the counter." I told her. She grabbed the plate and sat down. We watched TV for a little while, and then the news came on.

Bridgette perked up, really excited to see Pearl and Marina. Just as the news was over she pointed at the TV, then to me and her, then back to the TV.

"What?" I questioned. She pointed at me, then her, then back at the TV. I thought for a minute.

"You want me to take you to see Pearl and Marina?" I asked

She nodded profusely.

"Alright." I said.

We walked out of the apartment and down to the square to see. She saw Pearl and Marina through the window. She ran toward them, and ran face first into the glass.

_Narrator's pov_

Marina and Pearl look up to see 8 on the ground with her hands over her face, and a concerned 3 running towards her.

3 got down on his knees, kneeling beside her. She started crying, and her nose was red from hitting the glass.

He hugged her, sighing at the current situation.

He tried to help her up but she stayed on the ground.

He then sighed again, picked her up, and walked into the studio.

Marina immediately ran up to 3, asking if 8 was ok. Bridgette nodded in response, her face still buried in 3's chest.

25 minutes later, she was still being held by 3, refusing to let him put her down. He sighed to himself.

_"I guess this is my life now." _He thought.

**Thank you for reading! I will try to update soon. See ya!**


End file.
